Unexplainable
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: Cameron Davidson is a normal girl with the perfect life... right? Well, normal and perfect are farthest from the truth. This is real truth about Cameron's life. Told by Cameron, on how she must change what she has become so accustom to over the years.
1. Default Chapter

_Summary: Cameron Davidson is a normal girl with the perfect life... right? Well, normal and perfect are farthest from the truth. This is real truth about Cameron's life. Told by Cameron, herself, on how she is forced to move out of her old town and change what she has become so accustom to over the years._

_Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Brief Themematic Elements, and Some Sensual Content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I own nothing except for the characters i made up myself._

_Chapter One: Some Changes Are Final_

Cameron Delia Davidson seems to be a normal girl. She lives with bothe her parents, her father a successful business man,and her mother is mostly at home but is also in part time department sales. She has a great boyfriend who is there for her no matter that the situation. She does well in all her clases at school, plus she takes extra writing classes, mostly because she wants to become a writer or a poet you could say. Most of her classmates seem to enjoy her company. And she has ust obtained her driver's license with a wonderful test score. Her life does seem almost picture- perfect... right? Well, thats just what everyone sees her life as on the outside of the box. To really understand everything she goes through, you'll have to break through the shell of her 'perfect life' and venture on inside of the box. But once your inside there is no turning back...

I walked in the door a few minutes later than expected and started walking up the hard wood staris, my sneakers tapping louder with each step. I soon reached my room and slipped my black messanger backpack off my shoulder and onto my cherry-tinted hardwood flooring. After i had pulled off my navy blue sweatshirt, exposing my three- quarter length cut black shirt, i tied the hoodie around my waist, and reached for my cd case and journal. As i flipped through my cd case sleeves my intrest seemed to escape myself, until i came across one of my better cds, Phantom Planet. I set the cd inside my stereo and searched till i found the track that seemed to, oddly enough, give me inspiration, 'Nobody's Fault'. I began to lip some of the words, sat down on kmy bed, and reached back over to my journal flipping through the pages, finding one of my few unfinished poems. I racked my brain over my brains whenever i had a free minute (which was rarely) because its something that i did for myself, something i enjoyed. As i started to jot down a few more lines onto my unfinished poem, i heard my parents calling my name from the bottom of the stairs. Well, morew like myfather calling me and my mother loudly talking about to him and insistently saying my name louder everytime she mentioned it. I aggrivatedly closed my journal placing it in its usual spot, under my matress. then i turned off my music, left my room and walked down to the bottom of the stairs where my parents were standing, waiting.

"You rang.." I said shuffling past them over to our living room, plopping myself onto the cream colored couch, and then pulling a pillow onto my lap. My parents came into the room seconds afer me, taking a set in the smaller couch across from the couch i was seated in.

"Yes, well, Cameron your father... he has been provided with a promotion." My mother chirped happily.

I glanced over my father. "good for you pop," I began, a noticibly fake smile plastered on my face."but what exactly do you need me for, my approval?"

"No, not exactly. You see Cami, this promotion job has certain requirments for us, if i decide to take it."

I eyed my father carefully. "Requirments?"

My parents both nodded in unison, as my father kindly tightened his grip on my mother's hand.

- - - - - - - - - -

"FINE THEN!" I shouted walking quickly from the room i was just in.

My mother rushed to stand up from her seat. "Where exactly are you going?"

I eyed her angrily, clenched my teeth together tightly and i let my coldest expression take over my face. "Out!" I finalized the statement by slamming the door hardly against it's frame. We are moving... Moving! My paretns decided that it would be the best for all of us, but i never agreed to any of this. After argueing a bit with them i needed some space, away from everyone. I removed the hoodie from my waist and slipped it back over my head. As i walked down the street i looked at each house carefully, If we are to move i would nver see this street again... i stopped walking when the sudden shock came over me, Haiden. I will probably close to never see him agin once i move. I quickened my pace, trying to reach my boyfriend's house before i broke down, inside and out. I soon reached his street and slowly walked to his house. How was i supposed to tell him i am moving miles away and i don't know when i'll see him again. the thought alone had brought tears dripping from my eyes. When i reached the door i knocked a few times lightly. trying to compose myself i wiped the tears from my eyes just as Haiden's older sister, Rebecca, answered the door.

"Cam, you okay sweetie?" She asked concerned. She was always like a big sister to me.

I nodded trying to give a smile. "Is Haiden home?"

She nodded her head, bringing me inside. "You can go in his room, he's just doing some homework."

I nodded once again and walked to his room, where i had been many times before I tapped on the door with my knuckles quietly before cracking the door open slightly.

He was still concentrated on his school books when he spoke to me. "Who is it?"

Just the sound of his voice brought more tears to my eyes. I swallowed then spoke in a whisper. "Haiden."

He then looked up at me, noticing i was upset, he hopped up from his desk to my side. "Cam, what's wrong?" He said wrapping his arm around me.

His loving concern made more tears spill from my eyes and down my cheeks. "I-i don't want this to end... you and me."

He pulled me close to him a few of my tears dripping onto his gray tee shirt. "Oh, baby nothing is gonna end between us." He said putting his hand under my chin and wiping my tears away with his other hand.

I nodded and then took a seat on his bed. He shut his door and joined me on the bed. "What's wrong, why are you so upset?" He was apparently concerned.

I took my hand and started to play with the ends of his shirt. "My dad got a promotion and we have to, to move."

His face imediatly looked overcome with saddness. We sat in silence for a little bit, he then took my hand in his. "I don't care, we can still be together."

I put my hand on his neck and started to stroke the back of his hair. "You sure... because its not so close, and we won't get to see each other a lot and-"

"I'm sure." He smiled.

"There's a lot of girls and with me not around you might want them instead." I was worried i mean i'm not gonna be around, and he is very capable of getting any girl he wanted.

He put his free hand on my side pulling me closer to him. "I won't get any other girls. I want **you**, Cam. I love **you**" He said with such sincerity that made me melt.

"Okay." I layed back and pulled him in for a kiss.

He pulled back, smiling. "Trust me."

I nodded puling him close to my face, but quickly pushing him back. 'What if your upset and she--"

He cut my off by putting his finger to my mouth, then crashing his lips with mine.

_**(A/N- The next chapter will be longer... i hope you liked it.)**_


	2. Small Things

_Summary: Cameron Delia Davidson is a normal girl with the perfect life... right? Well, normal and perfect are farthest from the truth. The real truth about Cameron's life. Told by Cameron, herself, on how she is almost forced to move out of her old town and change what she has become so accutom to over the years._

_Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Brief Thematic Elements, and Some Sensual Content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I own nothing except for the characters I made up myself._

_Chapter Two: Small Things_

I continued to tap the tip of my pen on my desk dreading for when the last bell was about to ring. I truthfully didn't want my day to end. The past six days have ben some what depressing, knowing that soon I would that soon I would have to leave the place I have lived in for over sixteen years. I looked back to my book trying to concentrate myself, which seemed to be almost impossible. The minutes soon passed and without realizing it every one of the students had left the classroom except for myself. After a few seconds of sitting there my teacher, Miss Grover, interrupted my thoughts.

"Ms. Davidson, can I help you with something?" She asked folding her hands on her desk and smiling.

I shook my head, placing my book inside my backpack and standing. "No, I was just thinking um about this thing with my parents and other things." I said nervously tugging at my bag's strap, which is resting on my shoulder.

"Oh, you mean your moving situation?"

I released my breath which, without realizing it, I had been holding since my teacher last spoke. "Yeah ... that." I quickened my step as I walked to the classroom's door.

Then she said it. "Did you want to talk about it?" I knew it was coming I had just hoped I would have gotten out of the classroom before she went 'school shrink' on me. I mean if I really wanted to talk about it, especially with her, I would have said it.

I stopped walking and turned around on my heels to face her. "Um, no not really." I said tucking back a piece of my blondish brown hair.

She nodded slightly and smiled kindly towards me. "Okay, if its what you want."

I bean to tug on my shirt's sleeve. "Yes, it is." I turned back around and reached for the door knob.

"Just remember, don't work too hard Cameron."

I didn't respond to her comment, I just opened the door and walked down the school hall for the last time. I walked slowly through the school parking lot to my old blue chevy. When I reached my car I took my keys from my bag, opened the door and started the engine. I turned the knob on my radio letting the music leak from my speakers and fill the silence that once suffocated my car. I soon reached my house, moving trucks already there and some leaving the house. After parking I took my bag and walked into my house.

"Your late." My mother said moving a box from one room to the next.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be." I knew I was lying, I purposly drove slower than usual and left out my quick short cuts I often took.

"Okay, just go to your room and get those few boxes of to the side of the room like I have said for you to do."

"Fine." I said adding a little eye roll to the end as I walked my mother and up the stairs.

"Thank you." She called back to me.

I trdges up my steps and walked into my room reaching for the boxes next to my room's entrance. As I stood, box in hands, I felt a strong wrap itself around my side, almost causing myself to drop the box. I turned smiling towards the person I already knew it was, Haiden.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a bit curious to know why my boyfriend was in my room, more importantly how he hot there.

"What, no hello?" He asked pulling himself back an inch or two.

I shook my head walking over to my desk to place the box down.

"Well, in that case." He began walking out the door with a large grin.

I sighed and walked over to him pulling him back in the room. "Don't." I wrapped my arms around him, resting my hands on his back and pulling myself close to his chest.

"Cami, hurry up now. We have to get going." My father shouted from the bottom of the stairs. It was like he had na certain radar, that knew exactly when I was about to do something I shouldn't or my parents wouldn't like.

I slunk my shoulders back and moved to the stairs. "One minute, okay?"

"One minute, that's it." My father said walking into another room.

I nodded to myself and walked back into my room loking at my boyfriend sadly. "Bye."

He came towards me, wiped a tear, that I hadn't even realized I had, away from my face and bent over slightly bringing his forhead to mine. "Bye Cameron."

I retrieve the box from desk and started walkin down my stairs, Haiden slowly followed also holding a few boxes. I reached my father's car, opened the door placing my box, along with the ones my boyfriend was holding, in the back seat. Once that was done, I turned to Haiden giving him a small kiss, pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear. "I love you, too."

With the final call from my father, who was sitting in the driver's side, I slide into the backseat watching my boyfriend's fading figure. Once the house was completely out of sight I turned around to look behind the car when I noticed my mother was nowhere in sight. She was supposed to drive my car to the new place, they apparently didn't feel I was responsible to follow them. I looked in my father's direction. "Dad, where's mom?"

"Your mother will be coming tomorrow." He said not moving himself whatsoever.

"Um, why?" I asked a little annoyed.

"She needs to stay at the house because tomorrow there is another set of movers coming for our furniture." He said clearing his throat near the end.

"Oh." I understood, I mean basically all our main furniture was in the house, with the excepion of the small couch from the study, which I made sure we had when I got there. I liked to sit in the study in that couch to write my poetry, so if there wasn't gonna be a study at the new house there better have been my chair.

I must have nodded off for awhile because when I woke up the sunlight had dimmed severly and I couldn't recognize where we were at all, although I had never really been more than seven miles outside of my old town.

"Dad," I started, sleepily. "Where are we?"

He waited a good solid amount of time before answering. "On our street."

I shot myself up to be sitting straight and looked at all the houses, my face showing no emotion.

My father glanced at me through his rear view mirror. "Come on, Cameron. You never know you might like it here." He finished himself off with a classic grin and wink.

I rolled my eyes as we pulled up to a good size, brown house.

"Well, what do you think?" My father asked once we both were standing directly in front of it.

"You don't wanna know what I think." I said shuffling past him to the door. "You gonna open it?"

He shook his head as he came to the door, twisted the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

I looked over the sight infront of me as I walked inside. I had entered into the living room, to my left was a good size kitchen with a table and to my right was a staircase of hard wood stairs. I went to walk up the when my father stopped me with a question.

"Don't you want something to eat? Anythng you want i'll get it. What do ya say?" He said rumaging through what the movers had left.

"No, i'm not really hungry." I said playing with the small locket around my neck. "I'm just going to get some sleep."

He looked down at his watch with a confused look. "It's only 7:50."

"School tomorrow, i just want to be well rested." I noticed him nod while looking through a box, so i decided to head up the stairs.

I moved from room to room just to examine. The one closest was the oe to my right, which was an empty room, i considered that it could be made into another study. The next room was a bathroom, like a normal bathroom, minus the clothes and towels on the floor and overflowing the hamper. Aftr that room was a small closet which was probably used for junk or whatever else. Then all the way to my left was the last room with a sign on the door, which read "Daughter", that was probably for the movers to know. I tore the sign off and entered. I saw my bed, five or boxes, most likely my clothes, and the small tan couch from our old study. I set down my bag and box moving over to my un assembled bed. I moved my mattress to lay down flat on the floor and looked through the boxes finding my comforter. After i took my hair out from its loose pony tail and kicked off my shoes, i slipped under my comforter and let everything i went through this week disolve as i drifted of into a slumber.

_**(A/N- Sry about the spelling i didn't get time to check it and the next chap will have Degrassi in it... i promise.)**_


	3. Learning to Adjust

_Summary: Cameron Delia Davidson is a normal girl with the perfect life . . . right? Well, normal and perfect are farthest from the truth. The real truth about Cameron's life. Told by Cameron, herself, on how she is almost forced to move out of her old town and change what she has become so accustom to over the years._

_Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Brief Thematic Elements, and Some Sensual Content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I own nothing except for the characters I made up myself._

_Chapter Three: Learning to Adjust_

Getting up for school the next morning wasn't hard for me. Not because I went to sleep early the night before, but because there were so many thoughts and emotions floating in my head I wasn't easy for me to sleep well for long. I shuffled through some clothes of mine in a few of the boxes, looking for an outfit decent for my first day at a new school. After a little while of searching I found a simple faded blue three quarter-length shirt and a pair of jeans with intentional rips at the knees. Once I changed out of my pajamas I slipped on my scuffed blue sneakers and walked into the upstairs' bathroom, bringing one of my small bags with me. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste, squeezed the paste onto my toothbrush and rested it on the edge of the sink. Reaching back into the bag I retrieved my hair brush and make-up. Once I had brushed my teeth, and hair and applied my makeup, I grabbed my black messenger bag and walked downstairs into the kitchen. My father was sitting at the table drinking a Dunkin' Donuts coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Needed your caffeine, huh?" I asked, joining him at the table.

He looked at me smiling. "oh, yes." He paused looking back down at his newspaper. "This place is nice, isn't it?"

"Mmm . . . yeah." I said without enthusiasm. It wasn't that i hated the house or the town or even the people in it, even though i don't know anyone here, it was just that i hated the fact that it wasn't **_my_** town or house. "Since mom still has my car you need to drive me to school."

He folded the paper in his hands in half and stood from his chair. "Okay, let's go."

I smiled and followed his lead out the door, taking my jean jacket off the near the front door in the process. Once in the car I gazed out the window looking at the house we now live in as my father started the car and slowly backed out of the driveway. After a few minutes of driving in silence I spoke up. "What is the school again?"

My father took another sip of his coffee before putting it back in his cup holder. "Degrassi Community School, or something like that."

"No, that's right." I said as we pulled up in front of the school.

"Well, you need give me a ring or what you say." He said as I stepped out of the car.

I turned back to look at him. "Dad, please. I'll see you **and** mom later, right?" I was hoping that my mother and the rest of our belongings would be there when I arrived.

He nodded. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I know my way to our house from here." I said walking from the car to the school's steps.

As I walked through the halls I saw the students I would be seeing for this whole year. I soon came to the main office and entered quietly. "Um, hi. I'm new here, my names Cameron Davidson, I was supposed to meet with the principal." I said all too confused. I had never had to transfer schools before.

The secretary nodded and picked up one of the office phones calling, I had guessed, the principal.

Seconds later an older man dressed in a suit, much like my father wears, with noticeable gray hair and glasses came over to me. "Ms. Davidson," he paused to extend his hand out to me, which I kindly shook. "Welcome to degrassi. I'm your principal, Mr. Raditch and this is Mrs. Palmer." He said notioning to the secretary I had spoken to moments ago. "You can come to her or myself if you have any questions."

I nodded. "I will, thank-you."

"If you will just excuse me for a moment I will retrieve your class schedules and locker number and combination."

"Yes, of course, sir." I said nodding lightly and smiling.

He smiled back as he walked into his office.

I looked into the hall seeing couples together, friends talking and even some people having small fights. I was going to be so out of place her. In my old school everyone knew me, but here no one did, unless you count the principal and secretary.

"Here we are." Mr. Raditch said breaking through my thoughts. "Now, these are your class schedules and this is your locker number." He paused to hand me the papers. "This is your locker combination," He held out a folded paper. "Keep it safe. " He added a small chuckle once he finished.

I, of course, supported him with a small laugh as well, I didn't want to exploit him on my first day. "Thank-you so very much Mr. Raditch." I said adjusting my bag over my shoulder.

"Your very welcome, now go to class. You don't want to be late your first day." He stated smiling kindly.

I nodded and exited the office. He really wasn't that bad of a guy, but I didn't know him yet. Plus, I'm new he was probably **trying** to be nice. I looked up at the lockers looking for my number, 107. I slowed my pace when I noticed 104 and continued at walking slowly down the busy hall, which wasn't the smartest thing. I walked right into some girl about my height a little bit taller, brown straight shoulder length hair and large hoop earring with a sort of misunderstood hidden look to her. "Oh excuse me. I'm new here and I wasn't paying attention. I'm sor--"

"Don't," She began cutting me off. "Just look where you walk next time." She said digging her hands into her pockets.

I nodded as she walked past me.

"Especially if your gonna walk slower than my great grandmother." She finished off smirking to herself.

I sighed still walking slow. I looked over at the lockers seeing the number 112. I guess I had been too distracted that I passed my locker. I, a bit annoyed already, turned around quickly, and get this, bumped into a guy who had been walking behind me. "Oh God, I'm sorry."

He sort of laughed at me while rubbing his arm where I had bumped him. "Don't even worry about it, really."

I nodded as he walked away. He had short straight dark brown hair, you know short but not too short, brownish eyes and was wearing a green shirt and jeans with a leather jacket on as well. He seemed almost distracted by something, probably why he didn't see me coming, but still he seemed kind.

I returned my attention back to the lockers and I saw it, 107. I took out my combination and twirled it into my lock quickly. As I came to realization I had no books to put in or take out of my locker, I crumpled the paper with my combination number on it, threw it in my locker and slammed it shut. Walking down the hall I pulled out my schedule and read the name, Mr. Armstrong, off the page. I know I didn't know where his class was, so I decided to look around the hall for someone around my age, they would know where it was or at least I hoped they would. I scanned the hall seeing the boy I bumped into talking to a girl with light brown hair, a black tee with some band name on it, faded jeans and a jeans jacket over her top. I decided to myself not to bother him again. I turned my head seeing some other people I could ask, then my eyes settled on one. He was looking through his locker and was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a white tee shirt with an unzipped hoodie over it and a black ski cap. He was alone and looked around my age, exactly what I wanted. I slowly approached the boy and leaned against the locker beside his.

"Hi." I said trying to catch his attention.

He looked me over for a second then returned his attention to his locker. "Hi."

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where Mr. Armstrong's class is?" I asked tugging at my back pack's strap.

He pulled out a book and shut his locker. "Your new, aren't you?"

I nodded. "First day and just a bit lost."

"Oh, that's never a good thing." He said directing me down the hall.

"My names Cameron, by the way." I said smiling.

"Sean. Okay you see that room right there?" He gave a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Well, you might want to actually go **in **before you late." He finished walking away.

"Oh yeah, thanks. . . Sean." I then entered the classroom he had told me to.

"Hello." A tall black man with short black hair and a smile on his face turned to me.

"Hi, Mr. Armstrong?"

"Yes, Cameron right?" He asked looking over his desk to one of his papers. "The transfer student."

"Yes."

"Well, you can take the empty seat in the back next to. . . Marco." He finished off with a smile.

I nodded and moved myself to the empty seat next to the boy I was supposed to. The boy, Marco, smiled directly to me then looked back to the front of the classroom. He had the side swept dark brown hair with the tiny bit of hair on his chin and that cute Italian look and smile that girls at my old school would fall for. As the teacher spoke to the class I took the opportunity to look around to room at everyone there. I saw the girl i had bumped into sitting at the other end of the back row, the girl with short brown hair and the jean jacket, that was talking to the boy i also had bumped into, near the front of the room and a girl with longer blonde curly hair wearing a hot pink off the shoulder top and a substantial amount of make-up her face, who I had noticed in the hall earlier. No one else was really familiar, but one girl, who was a few seats over from me, just stood out to me. She had red medium length straight hair, dark lip stick and eye make-up, a black three quarter-length shirt having the name of some band on it with black arm warmers, a red plaid skirt with black pants underneath, deep red nail polish, and a couple of chains around her neck. I looked around for a little bit longer then put my attention back to the teacher for the remainder of the class.

The rest of the day went by normally for me, I learned who my teachers were and, more importantly, where they were. When lunch came around I did feel a bit out of place since I knew absolutely no one, except for that boy Sean, kinda. I scanned the cafeteria looking for an empty seat and I soon found one by the girl with red hair from my homeroom class who was sitting with some boy. I decided it was there or probably sitting **outside** of the lunchroom. I clutched my tray tighter as I walked over to the two. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing to a chair in front of them.

The red haired girl just looked me over without an answer.

"Okay," I started, sitting down in the chair. "My names Cameron." I stated looking over to the boy at the table.

He had on a black backwards hat with blondish brown hair sticking out from it and was wearing a black tee-shirt.

"Cameron." He said mocking my tone.

I nodded, wondering to myself, '_what type of people had i just placed myself with'_.

The red haired girl tugged at her sleeve. "Ellie. . . " She said without looking up.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked leaning forward in his chair, an intimidating expression across his face.

"I um, I just transferred here." I said clearing my throat.

"Oh I see." He said moving back in his chair. "From where exactly?" He asked smirking at me.

"Oh, I'm from Fr--"

I was cut off by that boy from the hall, Sean, coming to the table. "Jay . . . quit grilling the girl." He said taking a seat beside Ellie.

I smiled towards Sean as he placed a shoulder around Ellie's shoulders.

Jay looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Don't mind them their married." He said looking from me back to them.

"Shut up man." Sean said before kissing Ellie's cheek.

I was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to speak. "So, Sean how is your day so far?"

He adjusted himself in his seat before answering. "It's school, how do you think it is. . . " He finished with a grin.

Ellie looked from me to Sean. "How do you . . . You know her?"

Sean laughed at his girlfriend's confusion. "I helped her find a class, that's it."

"Oh." She said leaning closer to him.

"You guys are seriously **lame**." Jay looked back over at me. "So, what's your story?" He asked leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. "This ought to be entertaining. . . "

"Well, I just transferred here from my high school in Franklin because my father got a stupid promotion and my whole family had to pack up and leave my house, town, friends and my boyfriend in just under one frickin week." I spat slinking down in my chair releasing a sigh.

Jay looked me over for second, then retorted to his cocky side smirk. "Sucks for you doesn't it."

I rolled my eyes looking down at my tray. "Yeah." I said all emotion lost from my voice.

He raised an eyebrow and reached for his tray. "What is that?"

"My locket. From my boyfriend." I stated with a questioning look.

He stood, lunch tray in hands. "Oh." With that said he walked away a small smirk forming on his thin lips.

I thought for a moment looking over the couple in front of me tongue down each other's throat, figuring that my presence wasn't needed, I stood following Jay. "What do you mean, oh?" I asked treading behind him.

He threw out the remains on his tray and started to walk towards the cafeteria doors. "Just, oh."

I followed him out of the lunch room. "But . . . why _oh_?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Listen, don't overanalyze, it's just an expression." He spit, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I said tugging on my bag's strap.

He then turned around and began to walk to the school's front doors.

"What are you doing?" I asked more than a bit confused.

"Oh, I figured you would have known this one. I'm ditching, princess." He said exiting the building.

I knew enough not to follow him, but for some reason I pushed aside my thoughts and went with my gut feeling. "What? Don't you think you should tell someone or . . . or something." I said falling into step beside him.

He just kept walking, ignoring my presence beside him. "I did, wanna join me?"

Slowing my step, I blurted out to him. "It's my first day!"

"I know." He said coming up to his black car (I know his car is now orange --YUCK-- but I want to keep it black since this is before the shooting eppy).

"You don't even know me." I said trying to persuade myself not to give in and hop in the car.

"Not yet." He said giving me his cocky side grin. "Hurry up, make your choose." He quickly started his car's engine, then locked eyes with me clenching his jaw.

I stared hard back to him, rolled my eyes and hoped in the as he sped out of the school parking lot.

"Guts, I like" He said turning a corner.

"Wait. No, no what did I do. . . I have never skipped a day of school in my life." I said bringing my hand to rub my fore head.

"Damn princess, you are definitely due for a day out." He let out a small chuckle.

"Wait, where are you taking me."

"Around" He smirked to himself.

Annoyed, I quickly flung my head to face him. "Do you always do this?"

"What, skip school or disrupt the new students of Degrassi?"

"Ugh." I pulled at my bag's strap. "What about Ellie or Sean won't they worry that your not there."

"Did you notice that when your nervous you pull on your bag."

"I'm not nervous." I snapped almost instantly when he finished speaking, then moved my hand away from my bag and onto my lap. Although what he said was completely true I was not about to give that cocky jerk the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"Sure." He said his cocky grin overcoming his lips.

"What, why do that?" I asked turning more towards him.

"Do what?" He grin still apparent on his face.

"That." I bit, leaning back in my chair.

"Do you really have a boyfriend?" He asked turning another corner.

"Yes." I coughed a little offended. "Why?"

"A girl as annoying as you doesn't usually have one. Just curious if you made him up or whatever."

"I'm annoying! What about you, your-your like completely unbearable!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked over me, slowly, smiling to himself. "If I'm so _unbearable_ why did you get in the car with me?"

"Ugh, cause I felt like it." I said looking out my window.

"And uh no. . . " He said after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean, no? You can't disagree i felt like--"

"I meant no to your question. I don't always do this." He stated with a serious look, turning yet another corner.

"Oh." I began tugging on my bag's strap once more.

"Well, lunch hour's over, get to class." He said pulling up to the school.

"What, I thought we or you were gonna skip?" I said looking confused.

"Nah," He started, leaning over me to open the passenger door. "The lunchroom was boring. I went for a ride." He finished stepping out of the car and walking up the school steps. "You coming?"

I nodded quickly stepping up the steps near him.

He looked me over once more smirking. "Catch you later, princess." He turned back to the school walking up the steps, looking back to me once more, releasing a small chuckle and shaking his head.

I watched his figure fade as I slowly reentered the building. _'Who did this guy think he was? And what does he get off on calling me **princess**? I hate that name. He is such an arrogant jerk..' _Ugh, if I knew one thing, it was that this year was going to be an interesting one here at Degrassi.

_**(A/N- Sorry if it was a bit long, I just had to put some things in there. I hope you guys like it. I will try to get another update in before I go on vacation, but if I can't I hope you guys will wait till I get back. Plus, by then I will, most likely, have a lot more written.)**_


	4. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
